What's the Difference
by GoryParatrooper
Summary: The three pilots take the places of Dre, Xzibbit, and Eminem in Dr. Rune's studios doing a Dre hit. And they spoof them. HELL YEAH! And... REI SWEARS!


What's the Difference  
  
Dr. Rune: All right dawgs this is your first big recording time, SO NO FUCKING AROUND!!!  
  
Rei, Shinji, and Asuka:   
  
  
  
What's the difference between me and you?  
  
What's the difference between me and you?  
  
Rei:  
  
Back when Touji was rollin with Hikari in the classroom  
  
I was bangin wit a gang of clones  
  
Got Adam and Lilith, got down to business, but sometimes  
  
The NERV end of this shit can turn your friends against you  
  
But you was a real Angel I could sense it in you  
  
I still remember the Eva that crushed you  
  
That's fucked up, but I'll never forget the shit you been through  
  
And I'ma do whatever it takes to convince you  
  
Cuz you my brother Shinji, and Asuka I'm still wit you  
  
Fuck the beef, German I miss you, and that's just being real wit you  
  
You see the truth is  
  
Everyone wants to know how close me and Gendou is  
  
And who I was ever cool wit  
  
Then I got these fake-ass Angels I first drew with  
  
Claimin they non-violent, talking like they (Voice sample)  
  
Say nuttin in Evas, speak only to Ikari  
  
Move the units, then say shit and we can do this  
  
Until then, I ain't even speakin a word  
  
Just keep my name outta your mouth and we can keep it the same  
  
Angel, it ain't that I'm too big to listen to the kids  
  
It's just that I'm too damn big to pay attention to 'em  
  
That's the difference  
  
Chorus: Reix2  
  
What's the difference between me and you?  
  
You talk a good one- but you don't do what you supposed to do  
  
I act on what I'm told and never deal wit emotions  
  
I'm used to livin big dog style and straight pilotin  
  
Asuka:  
  
Yo I stay wit it  
  
While Shinji try to perpetrate, play wit it  
  
Never knew about the next level until Rei did it (YEAH!)  
  
I stay egotistic while you motherfuckers baby-sitted  
  
I smash you critics like an overhand right Ritsuko  
  
(YEAH!) Come and get it, shitted on Angels by the millions.  
  
I be catchin bitches while bitches be catchin feelins  
  
So what the fuck am I supposed to do?  
  
I pop Evas and hot hollow-points at each and all of you (Come on!)  
  
A heartless bastard, high and plastered  
  
My style is like the reaction from too much LCL - never come down  
  
Pass it around if you can't handle it  
  
Hang these Angels by they Rei laminates  
  
What's the difference between me and you? (What?)  
  
About five mil, three Evas, and two pilots  
  
Until my death, I'm Asuka  
  
I suggest you hold your breath till ain't nothing left  
  
Yo, that's the difference  
  
Chorus: Reix2  
  
Shinji:  
  
Alright, hold up hold up!  
  
STOP THE BEAT A MINUTE!! I got sometin to say  
  
Rei; I wanna tell you this shit right now while the fuckin mood is in me  
  
(The fuck?!) I don't know if I ever told you this, but I love you dawg  
  
I got your motherfuckin back, just know this shit  
  
Rei:   
  
Riiight? Shinji, I don't know if you ever noticed it  
  
But I've had your back from day one, brother let's blow this bitch  
  
Shinji:  
  
I mean it dawg, you ever need somebody offed - who's throat is it?  
  
Rei:  
  
Well, if you ever kill that Misato bitch I'll show you where the ocean is.  
  
Shinji:  
  
Well that's cool, and I appreciate the offer  
  
But if I do decide to really murder my guardian  
  
I'ma set her up in the front seat with sunglasses on her  
  
And cruise around for seven hours through Tokyo-3  
  
And have her waving at people (Hi!) Then drop her off on the corner  
  
At Nerv and drive off honkin the horn for her  
  
Raw dawg, get your arm sliced off  
  
Drop the sawed off and beat you with the piece it was sawed off of   
  
Fuck LCL, I wanna see lungs coughed up  
  
Get shot up in the hot tub till bubbles pop up  
  
And they nose and cough snot up, mucus in hot water  
  
That's for trying to talk like the Eva was lost product  
  
That's for even THINKIN of havin them thoughts thought up!  
  
You better show some respect whenever the Rei is brought up!!  
  
So what's the difference between us? We can start at the Eva  
  
Or we can scream, 'I'm so Fucked Up," and see who means it!  
  
Chorus: Reix1  
  
All: What's the difference between me and you? (BANG!!!!)  
  
Dr. Rune: Good job everyone, now from the top!  
  
Asuka: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?! WE JUST SPENT SIX HOURS RECORDING!!!!  
  
Nick: The machine was unplugged.  
  
(Anime fall over.)  
  
- - - - - -   
  
Rune: I know, it's been awhile but I brought you another music masterpiece. Word up, soon as I'm done with Sting of the Scorpion I will focus all my attention on Spider in the Eva. 


End file.
